


Long day, long night

by Mothtrap



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Gay Robots, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothtrap/pseuds/Mothtrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Atticus have been teasing each other all day, and just when Atticus thinks they can have some privacy, Nick decides he has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long day, long night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small fic I wrote to accompany porn I drew. ( VERY NSFW http://synthsinner.tumblr.com/post/146920884897/nick-i-know-its-night-but-theres-guards ) Thought I'd post it here too for the people who don't follow my tumblr. Totally pwp.

The door to the agency was mere feet away, but Nick seemed to have other plans. He placed heavy hands against Atticus’ shoulders, pushing him firmly into the wall.  
  
Their arousal had been building all day; an inconspicuous brush across the leg one moment, a sly look the other. It had gotten to the point neither of them could wait much longer, but why _now_ while the door to much desired privacy was _right there_.  
  
“Nick what are you-?” Atticus complained, but his efforts to release himself from the synth’s grasp were laughably unconvincing.  
  
Nick didn’t say a word as he slid down, kneeling by the light of the neon sign, the warm glow dancing across his metallic parts, smoothing across his artificial skin.  
  
As he started unbuckling his trousers, Atticus started making noises of protest. “Nick I-“ but he didn’t get a chance before Nick’s palm pressed against his hard length, teasing him out of his underwear. A ragged moan came to Atticus’ lips, the sensation too much after an entire day of build-up.  
  
“Quiet now, don’t want the entire city to hear us, right?“ Nick growled, obviously getting off on the idea of doing something this risky.  
  
“Damn you,“ Atticus gritted his teeth, his moans turning into quiet whimpers as Nick flicked his dry yet warm fingers across the head, alternately pinching his foreskin and rolling it down just enough to create the friction the man so desperately needed. precum glistened on his fingers.

“Nick, I know it’s night, but there’s guards abouaohhh-“ he was mercilessly silenced as Nick suddenly moved forward. An intense heat enveloped his erection, a pleasurable burning sensation flaring just below his navel. Nick held the base oh his cock firmly as he let his artificial saliva coat him, holding it for a few moments before pulling back, a trail of spit breaking between his lips and the tip.  
  
Atticus’ breathing turned shallow, but his ears were primed for any kind of sounds, the fear of getting caught both agitating and arousing. Here he was, by now a well known quantity within Diamond City walls, getting blown by the city’s one and only synth detective hiding in said PI’s own alleyway.  
  
“No more complaints?“ Nick teased, rubbing his palm against his now slick cock. “You were full of witty retorts earlier today,“  
  
Atticus whined quietly, gripping onto the lapels of his own coat like a lifeline  “Shut up and suck me off, you synthetic dick,“ he taunted.  
  
“Ah, there we go,“ Nick grinned. He suddenly swapped his hands around, Atticus winced slightly at the cool touch of those metal digits, softly pressing into his flesh. He knew that Nick _knew_ the implication of danger turned him on, as evident by him swelling in his grasp.  
  
He let his weight rest fully against the wall now, admiring the view.  
  
“What would the guards say if they saw you like this huh? Filthy robot fetishist.“ Nick mocked him, licking his lips slightly.  
  
“You talk too much Valentine,“ the human smirked, bucking his hips forward by just an inch, tip of his cock slicking against Nick’s lips. “Less chatting more sucking, gumshoe.“  
  
Nick let out a low chuckle, raking his metal fingers closer to the tip, slowly pulling down his foreskin, exposing the glans to the cool night air. Atticus shuddered for a moment, and then all the muscles in his abdomen tensed as Nick wrapped his lips around him once more. His tongue was powerful, slippery with spit, and pressing against every sensitive spot as Nick took him in deeper. The lack of a gag reflex was something Atticus still admired. No human had managed to take him in that far.  
  
Nick slowly pulled back, the cool against his exposed parts in sharp contrast with the mechanical heat of Nick’s mouth.  
  
He popped out once more, lips briefly closing with a kiss before going down hard and fast. Atticus let out a strangled moan, the sudden sensation zinging through him like electricity.  
  
Nick’s whole hand came up, grasping onto his clothes as he worked him deeper. The pleasant tightness of Nick’s throat pressed on him from all sides. Just trying to imagine what they were doing right now, from an outside perspective, brought Atticus so close to climax he had to purposefully slow himself down, pulling his hips back a little.  
  
But Nick wouldn’t have any of it, his one hand pressing his hips into the wall, allowing him no room for movement, the metal hand soon joined on the other side.  
  
Nick hungrily took him in to the hilt, his nose briefly pressing against him, his hat tipping back somewhat. Atticus cried out, before catching himself and breathing out heavily. Nick’s heat was almost unbearable, the tension of the day desperate to be released.  
  
The synth pulled back and peered up at him, glowing yellow eyes so alluring in the dark. The lustful twinkle in his eyes made Atticus look away, lest he blow his load right then and there.  
  
Nick started working him rhythmically, the saliva building as the minutes drew on. Soon, excess mixed with pre-cum started dribbling down his chin, glistening sharply in the reddish light.  
  
Atticus strained against his grasp, trying to buck his hips towards his mouth, desiring more speed, but his partner was ruthless. Nick teased him for what felt like ages, the likelihood of getting caught increasing by the moment.  
  
“C’mon Nick,“ Atticus groaned “Quit playing.“  
  
Nick withdrew with a wet sound, grinning up at him, lips and chin dripping. “I wasn’t aware that I was playing. I can play if you like.“ He drew his tongue demonstratively across the tip, but only lightly.  
  
“F-fuck…“ Atticus trembled.  
  
“No need to be rude,“ Nick chuckled, his voice gravelly with lust. “Ask nicely.“ He stroked his good hand up and down his length, keeping the poor man on the very edge.  
  
“P-please,“ the plea came to Atticus’ lips. He normally wouldn’t give in this easily, but right now, he was at his lover’s mercy.

Nick didn’t say a further word, hot and dexterous tongue enveloping him once more, squeezing down with more force this time. His thumb curled around the base of his cock, keeping him in place as he took him in deeply, making short rapid strokes right where his throat was tightest.  
  
He had done this before. Atticus wouldn’t last long.  
  
The man huffed and moaned under his breath, still trying to keep it down. The sensation built up to where Nick had left off and then surpassed it rapidly, arousal burning in his every nerve until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Straining hard against Nick’s grasp, he managed to get a few thrusts in before he climaxed, spilling into the hot sloppy confines of Nick’s mouth. His hips shook erratically as he clasped a hand to his own mouth to keep silent. His orgasm washed over him in great waves. Before he was entirely finished, Nick pulled away quickly, the last few spurts hitting his lips and cheek. His metal hand came up slowly, smoothing out the aftershocks as Atticus finally relaxed, head rolling back against the wall as he sighed deeply.  
  
A few moments of wonderful numbness later, he peered down, lazily admiring Nick’s splattered face.  
  
“Heh, you look great,“ Atticus teased.  
  
“Oh yeah?“ Nick said, his voice husky. He let go and rose up to meet him, not giving his partner much choice as he pressed in for a passionate kiss. Atticus briefly savored the taste of his own cum, before footsteps could be heard close by.  
  
He panicked, pushing Nick away as he fumbled to do up his pants, only barely able to zip up before a guard passed by. Nick whirled around, trying to wipe down his face with the cuff of his shirt.  
  
“Evening,“ the guard spoke, hardly looking at them before he passed by completely.  
  
A few moments later, as Atticus’ heartbeat slowed down again, he turned to Nick, sniggering. He pushed the synth into the wall gently, kissing him lovingly.  
  
“That was close…“  
  
“Hmr,“ Nick grunted, the synth’s lingering arousal obvious to Atticus.  
  
“Do you want me to return the favor tonight?“ he whispered into his ear, hot breath against his synthetic skin making the PI shiver.  
  
“Yeah,“ Nick’s voice cracked through lust, biting his lip. “You ain’t gonna give me blue balls, doll.”  
  
“Is that a threat?” Atticus pressed his forehead against Nick’s, palm smoothing against the side of his Neck, fingers lightly brushing past the edges of the hole there.  
  
“Just a firm suggestion,“ Nick smiled. “But… let’s get inside first, shall we?“

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a "returning the favour" fic later. We'll see. ;)


End file.
